Pasión por la Música
by Moppi
Summary: Kagome necesita trabajar para seguir sus estudios y decide aprovechar su mayor talento y explotarlo al máximo en una disquera, donde conocerá amigos y algo más que eso entren! InuKag
1. Nuevo Trabajo, nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí, si no que a Rumiko Takashi, el fic escrito a continuación es sin fines de lucro y hecho solamente para la diversión de la autora y los lectores.

**Aclaraciones preliminares: **

Lo que está en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes, lo que está entre son mis acotaciones, las escenas están separadas por ----- . Espero que lo disfruten )

"**Pasión por la música"**

Capítulo I

- Nuevo Trabajo, nueva vida -

Una chica de pelo azabache se encontraba sentada en un café, vestía normalmente, con una faldita rosada y una blusa blanca ajustada cuyos 3 primeros botones se encontraban desabrochados, al parecer esperaba a alguien. Sobre la mesa, además de una taza de café cortado, se encontraba su cartera, sus gafas y una grabadora de video, se le veía bastante concentrada escribiendo algo en una pequeña agenda.

Un joven muy apuesto entró en el lugar, su camisa dejaba notar sus musculosos brazos, tenía el cabello negro con algunos raros reflejos plateados y ojos color miel. Se dirigió hacia la chica que le habían indicado y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-preguntó haciendo que la aludida diera un respingo y dejara de escribir, poniendo su agenda junto a la grabadora

-Sí, soy yo… ¿y usted es…?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-Inuyasha Taisho, de la disquera Shikon

-¡Señor Taisho!-exclamó sonriendo- gusto en conocerlo

-¿Puedo?-preguntó apuntando a la agenda

-eh… bueno, no sé si deba, estaba recién cre….- pero antes de que la chica terminara de dar las explicaciones, el hombre ya había tomado la agenda entre sus manos y revisaba la última de las hojas escritas. Cuando terminó de leerla se la devolvió a su propietaria, se paró y dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa

-Te veo mañana en esa dirección, quiero que estés allá a las 10 de la mañana, puntualidad por favor-dijo a modo de despido y salió por la puerta.

Kagome quedó entre sorprendida y furiosa por la actitud de quien podría ser su jefe más adelante, sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que era.

Terminó de escribir, pagó el cortado, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del lugar. Caminó por el centro comercial que estaba atestado de gente y fue ahí cuando la vio, la persona que le hacía la vida imposible y era capaz de todo por verla derrotada: Kikyo.

Kikyo Uchida, tenía 19 años, era alta y con una esbelta figura que hacía que todos los chicos se dieran vuelta a mirarla, pero tenía muchos defectos en su personalidad, uno de ellos, era que no sabía perder y era esa la razón de su odio por Kagome. Hace dos años atrás, Kagome salía con Hoyo, el chico más apuesto de la clase, tocó la coincidencia, de que Hoyo era el blanco de Kikyo en ese tiempo, y no soportó que Kagome estuviera con él, por lo que secretamente le declaró la guerra.

Kagome al ver a Kikyo con sus 2 inseparables amigas, entró rápidamente en lo que parecía una tienda de música, pero se asustó de sobremanera al escuchar una voz tras ella

-Creí haberle dicho Higurashi, que viniera mañana- Kagome se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara nada más y nada menos que con Inuyasha Taisho y con ese par de ojos dorado que le despertaban curiosidad

-Dis… disculpe señor- murmuró sonrojada, pero luego recordó cuando en el café, le arrebató prácticamente su agenda, por lo que volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a lanzar chispas de ira- en realidad ¡el que tiene que disculparse es usted¡¿quién le da el derecho de husmear en cosas ajenas¡¿y si hubiese sido otra cosa lo que tenía mi agenda!

La reacción que tuvo el hombre, no se la esperó, luego de que ella terminara de gritarle, Inuyasha comenzó a reír frenéticamente, como es lógico, la chica puso cara de interrogación, comenzaba a dudar de la cordura del joven.

-tienes…- trató de hablar pero la risa venía de nuevo

-¿Tengo qué?-preguntó fastidiada

-Tu…. Tu falda-dijo mientras seguía riendo como loco

Kagome miró hacia abajo y los colores se le vinieron a la cabeza. Su falda se había levantado y se podía ver lo que obviamente va bajo ella.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-exclamó furiosa mientras acomodaba su ropa- ¡Me voy!- Pero antes de que pusiera un pie en la salida, fue jalada de vuelta.

-Sé que te hace falta el dinero, y a nosotros, nos falta alguien con tu talento, a modo de disculpas comenzarás hoy y se te dará un adelanto¿satisfecha?

-Sólo porque necesito el dinero-dijo ya resignada

-Adelante-dijo indicándole una puerta que se encontraba al final de un pasillo

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en la sala, y a juzgar por las máquinas que en ella había, era un estudio de grabación. Sentado tras lo que parecía un mostrador con un vidrio, estaba un chico de más o menos la mismas edad de Inuyasha, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Kouga, ella es la nueva de la que te acababa de hablar

-Oh Kagome, un gusto-saludó el chico tras el vidrio

-El gusto es mío-sonrió ella

-Kouga es el encargado de los efectos de sonido, y aquí es donde grabarás

-disculpe, pero necesito a alguien que toque guitarra porque la verdad es que yo no sé tocar muy bien

-De eso me encargo yo-sonrió poniendo nerviosa a la que sería la nueva estrella de su compañía- ¿traes la libreta que vi en el café?

-Sí-afirmó aún sonrojada

-¿y le tienes melodía a alguna de las canciones?

-la verdad es que no

-Acompáñame-la guió a través de un pasillo con una salita al final de él, en la cual había un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que la de Inuyasha, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro azulado tomado en una pequeña colita- Higurashi, el es Miroku, estará encargado de ayudarte a ponerle melodía a tus canciones, así que espero que comiencen ya, porque yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer-dijo para luego retirarse

-Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi-sonrió el chico

-Buenas-saludó ella

-Disculpe los modales de mi amigo Inuyasha, la verdad es que últimamente ha andado un poco más acelerado de lo normal-dijo aún sonriendo-por favor tome asiento para que comencemos

-Gracias-respondió sentándose ya un poco más cómoda

-¿Ya tiene alguna canción?

-Sí, aquí hay algunas, aunque no sé si estarán bien-dijo sonrojada mientras sacaba la agenda

-¿Me permite?-preguntó educadamente antes de tomar la agenda y echarle un vistazo. Hojeó y hojeó durante unos momentos y se detuvo en una- Por lo visto tampoco le tiene título, bueno, esta es fácil, la llamaremos "El cielo entre tus manos"

-de acuerdo-sonrió ella

--------------------------------------------

Cuando Inuyasha salió de la disquera, se comenzaban a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción que seguramente sería la primera del álbum. Miró su reloj y comprobó que estaba retrasado, por lo que apuró el paso hasta llegar a un parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas, tal vez como era costumbre, ella también se había demorado, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sintió dos manos cubriendo sus ojos.

-Kikyo-sonrió él aún con los ojos tapados

-¿cómo adivinaste?-preguntó susurrando junto a su oído y quitando sus manos de los ojos de él.

-Te he extrañado-confesó

-Yo también-contestó ella y se sentó junto a quien era su objetivo- y dime ¿cómo van las cosas en la disquera¿algo nuevo?

-Bueno, sí, tenemos una nueva cantante-respondió él.

-¿y puedo saber su nombre?-preguntó intrigada

-No-sonrió-aún no

-¡Vamos Inuyasha¡No seas malo!-sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que su "amigo" se sonrojara

-No lo haré aunque me supliques

-Está bien-dijo tomando su bolso-se me hace tarde, recuerda que mi vuelo sale en una hora.

-¿Te voy a dejar al aeropuerto?

-No gracias, estaré bien, nos vemos en dos semanas Inuyasha-lo besó a escasos milímetros de los labios y sin decir más se fue.

Él sólo observó como se alejaba. Aún medio hipnotizado, se paró, y volvió a la disquera caminando a paso lento. Entro en la salita en la que estaban Miroku y Kagome y se sentó junto a ellos

-¿qué sucede Inuyasha? Luces cómo si hubieses visto un fantasma-bromeó Miroku

-No molestes-gruñó este- ¿terminaron la canción?

-Sí, está lista¿te paso las notas?-preguntó tomando la guitarra-está fácil

-Déjame escucharla primero

-¿lista Kagome?-sonrió el de ojos azules

-Lista-afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque un poco nerviosa por la presencia de su jefe

La guitarra comenzó a sonar al tiempo que Kagome cantaba

Brillantes de ilusión  
tus ojos mi sol  
tus manos mi extensión  
tu risa esta voz

No tienes que entender lo que he hecho con mi vida  
el tiempo nos dedica esta función

Y en ti yo puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado  
y puedo contener el cielo entre mis manos  
lo que me digas lo que me pidas lo busco hasta encontrarlo  
si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio.

Olvidé todo el dolor al verte aparecer  
mi sangre de beber en tus venas

y no tienes que entender lo que ha pasado con mi vida  
el tiempo nos dedica esta función

Y en ti yo puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado  
y puedo contener el cielo entre mis manos  
lo que me digas lo que me pidas lo busco hasta encontrarlo  
si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio

Y te daré mi mano al verte tropezar  
y la soltaré al ver pasos firmes.

Y en ti yo puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado  
y puedo contener el cielo entre mis manos  
lo que me digas lo que me pidas lo busco hasta encontrarlo  
si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio

-Me gustó-dijo Inuyasha- tienes una excelente voz Higurashi, incluso se escucha mejor que en la grabación que enviaste.

-¿entonces queda en el álbum?-preguntó entusiasmada la chica

-Sí-respondió su jefe

-¡Felicitaciones Kagome!-exclamó Miroku

-Es gracias a ti Miroku, hacemos un buen equipo-sonrió

-Bueno, Kagome tengo una noticia, la verdad es que nos urge sacar un nuevo disco, por lo que necesito que trabajes duro con Miroku en nuevas canciones…

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Miroku

-Tampoco lo tengo yo-agregó Kagome que ya se había familiarizado con Miroku.

-Miroku, te dejo a cargo entonces….

Pero antes de que terminara, una joven entró apresurada en la salita. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, era alta y con un cuerpo atlético.

-¡Señor Taisho, el señor Sesshomaru acaba de llamar y dijo que acababa de llegar y que quiere que lo vaya a recoger al aeropuerto

-Muchas gracias Sango-dijo Inuyasha, al tiempo que tomaba la chaqueta y se iba.

-¡Sango, no te había visto hoy-dijo Miroku

-Sí, es que he tenido mucho trabajo…-se interrumpió cuando vió a Kagome- Hola, mucho gusto-sonrió- soy Sango, la secretaria del señor Taisho

-Hola-saludó Kagome devolviendo la sonrisa- yo soy Kagome Higurashi

-¿Eres la nueva cantante?-preguntó intrigada

-Sí-respondió ella

-Bueno, mis disculpas para los dos pero aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer, con su permiso-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose.

-¡Oh¡Pero mira la hora que es, ya puedes retirarte si quieres-le dijo Miroku

-¿a qué hora vengo mañana?

- a las 10 de la mañana, así tenemos más tiempo para hacer más canciones

-Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces-sonrió y se marchó

--------------------------------------------

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanito-dijo un hombre albino de ojos ámbar.

-¿qué tal el viaje sesshomaru?-preguntó el otro

-Bastante bien Inuyasha¿cómo va todo en la disquera?-preguntó mientras tomaba sus maletas y caminaba junto a su hermano menor

-Todo marcha de maravilla, tenemos nueva cantante-dijo y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su cara

-¿ah si?

-Sí, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tiene 19 y una muy buena voz

-Si no te conociera diría que le ves algo más que una buena voz

-¡No hables ridiculeces Sesshomaru!-gruñó- ¡feh! Es sólo una chiquilla.

-¿y tú un hombre muy maduro verdad?-se burló cerrando abriendo la puerta del auto de Inuyasha

-acabas de llegar¿es necesario discutir?

-eso lo decides tú-dijo cortante al tiempo que cerraba la puerta

--------------------------------------------

Kagome cerró la puerta de su pequeño departamento, dejó las bolsas en el piso y se desplomó en el sillón. Luego de salir de la disquera, había ido al supermercado, donde se llenó de cosas y terminó por llevarse 3 bolsas en cada mano. Tomó el control de la mesita de centro y encendió el televisor. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, la chica se levantó pesadamente a contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hija, te estuve llamando toda la tarde para saber como te había ido.

-es que no estuve mamá, porque conseguí el trabajo y empecé hoy mismo.

-¡Felicitaciones, sabía que lo harías¿Kagome segura que no necesitas nada hija?

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien, además me dieron un adelanto hoy

-que bueno hija, bueno, te tengo que colgar porque se acabarán los minutos, cuídate ¿si?

-sí mamá-sonrió- cuídate tu igual, dale mis saludos a Souta y al abuelo

-Está bien, adiós hija

-Adiós mamá

Hacía sólo 2 meses que se había mudado a Tokyo para seguir estudiando, pero un quiebre en la empresa familiar, le impidió seguir el sueño de ser doctora. La carrera de medicina era la más costosa de la universidad, y como la empresa cayó en bancarrota, no pudieron seguir costeándole los estudios. Le dieron la opción de volver a su ciudad, pero ella no quería, prefería quedarse y juntar dinero para luego estudiar.

Sacó un paquete de galletas y se lo devoró, estaba famélica. Se sentía sola en esa gran ciudad, porque no había conocido a nadie aún. Kikyo también se había mudado a Tokyo, era una de esas tantas coincidencias desagradables que la vida pone de vez en cuando.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, Kagome cerró las cortinas y se puso pijama. Terminó de lavar los platos que habían quedado sucios del almuerzo y se tendió en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida.

N.a.: espero que les haya gustado ), es el primer fanfic que hago. Espero sus reviews!

Bye!


	2. Confianza, la base de una amistad

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí, si no que a Rumiko Takashi, el fic escrito a continuación es sin fines de lucro y hecho solamente para la diversión de la autora y los lectores.

**Aclaraciones preliminares: **

Lo que está en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes, lo que está entre son mis acotaciones, las escenas están separadas por ----. Espero que lo disfruten )

"**Pasión por la música"**

Capítulo II

- Confianza, la base de una amistad -

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la disquera Shikón, los nervios de los funcionarios estaban de punta, ya que el segundo dueño había llegado el día anterior, y era sin dudas, más estricto que Inuyasha.

Kagome, quien iba vestida de jeans y un top blanco, se quitó las gafas al entrar en la disquera. Saludó a Sango quien estaba en un escritorio a la entrada y se dirigió a la salita para ver si ya había llegado Miroku.

-Buenos días-saludó Miroku- ¿cómo ha amanecido señorita Kagome?

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-Bastante bien también-sonrió-hace un lindo día además, ¿qué le parece si vamos a componer al parque?

-¡Claro, me gustaría mucho!-exclamó

-Bueno, entonces ruego que me disculpe unos segundos, porque iré a avisar a Inuyasha que estaremos fuera.

-Por supuesto, adelante

--------------------------------------------

-¿ya grabó un álbum?-preguntó imperiosamente, había amanecido de un humor terrible.

-ya te dije que no Sesshomaru, entiende que llegó recién ayer y están componiendo las canciones con Miroku.

-¿y cuántas canciones llevan?

-Una-respondió Inuyasha

-ja, a este paso terminará el disco el año entrante, lo cual no es de mucha utilidad ¿no crees?

-¡¿Y que más quieres que haga!-dijo exaltado, ya que su paciencia tenía un límite

-¡Presiónalos, entiende que si el disco no está para un mes más como máximo, nos iremos a la ruina. Es hora de que repares tu error Inuyasha, todo esto esta pasando sólo porque se te ocurrió consentir a tu amiguita y su estúpido capricho.

-¡No metas a Kikyo en el tema!

-¡Kikyo está involucrada!-exclamó

-Maldición Sesshomaru, las canciones no se hacen por arte de magia y requiere de mucho trabajo llegar a componer una sola, agradece que la chica tenía algunas letras creadas y que sólo falta ponerles melodía.

-Está bien, entonces quiero que tú vigiles a esos dos, para que el trabajo ande más rápido

La acalorada discusión se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Inuyasha fastidiado

-Buenos días Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-saludó Miroku- he venido a pedirles su consentimiento para poder ir al parque a componer con la señorita Kagome, es más fácil buscar inspiración en un lugar abierto.

-Está bien, pero Inuyasha irá con ustedes, ya sabes lo que te dije hermanito

-Pero no puedo dejar la disquera sola-reclamó

-Me quedaré yo. Ahora vayan.

Salieron de la oficina con un Inuyasha refunfuñando y diciendo cosas como "que se cree" o "estúpido consentido"

-Ya cálmate Inuyasha, ya verás como todo va bien.

-El muy imbécil metió a Kikyo en el tema

-¿por lo del auspicio?

-Sí, aún critica el hecho de que hayamos auspiciado su desfile de modas

-¿y no crees que tiene razón?

-¡Feh! ¡Cuánta falta me hacía que además de mi hermano, mi mejor amigo comenzara a criticarme!-dijo sarcásticamente

-criticarte constructivamente, sabías que la disquera no estaba en condiciones de auspiciar un evento tan poco masivo como ese, además, el modelaje no tiene nada que ver música. Lo único que te pido Inuyasha, es que si la señorita Kikyo decide formar una agencia, no te asocies a ella, no creo que te convenga.

-No te metas en mis asuntos Miroku

-Es sólo un consejo de amigos Inuyasha-dijo abriendo la puerta de la salita- Bueno señorita Kagome, iremos al parque en compañía de Inuyasha

-¡Qué bien!-sonrió ella- Buenos días señor Taisho

-Buenos días Higurashi-saludó desviando la mirada, había algo en esa chica que lo ponía nervioso.

Subieron al auto de Inuyasha y se dirigieron a un parque bastante lejano del centro de la ciudad y muy poco concurrido, ya que necesitaban tranquilidad por sobre todo. Se sentaron junto a un riachuelo mientras Kagome buscaba desesperada algo en su bolso.

-¡Ups, creo que deje la agenda en el departamento

-Bueno entonces crearemos una

-sí claro, sólo escríbanla luego

-Vamos Inuyasha, no quiebres el buen ambiente que hay aquí.

-¡Feh!

Estuvieron hasta cerca de las una de la tarde tratando de escribir algo que agradara a los 3, aunque Inuyasha con su apatía no ayudaba mucho.

-ok, "vida quiero hacerte, sólo mía…" hay que agregar algo más, no puede decir sólo eso en el interludio-comentó Miroku

-Mhhh…. ¿qué tal "dejar los cuerpos en la noche que nada nos nuble al despertar"?

-¡Excelente idea Señorita Kagome! El interludio entonces se repite y luego el coro también

-¡Por fin terminamos!-sonrió Kagome

-ok, probemos como queda con la guitarra-dijo Inuyasha tomando su guitarra- ¿qué notas dijiste Miroku?

-La y sol sostenido menor para las estrofas, Mi, sol sostenido menor, y re para el coro, y para el interludio Fa sostenido y La.

-Ok-dijo y comenzó a tocar mientras Kagome cantaba

Pasan los meses juntos  
llega otro invierno  
y todo es igual  
uno tras otros  
persiguen rostros  
sólo una cara que mirar  
pasan las tardes   
llega la noche  
esperar nunca entender  
que somos muchos varios  
ejecutando el mismo plan

Pasan los años   
llega un bisiesto  
y a celebrar  
uno tras otros  
Plaza de Armas  
lugares comunes  
que mirar  
hombres oscuros   
grises paredes  
esas ideas  
crisis total

Esperar nunca entender  
que somos muchos varios  
ejecutando el mismo plan

Pasan las nubes  
llega la lluvia  
y nada es igual   
uno tras otros  
persiguen sueños  
y a despertar   
pasan las tardes  
llega la noche  
enamorarse  
siempre es mejor  
ya somos uno  
esperar  
nunca entender  
que somos muchos varios  
ejecutando el mismo plan

Esperar nunca entender  
que somos muchos varios  
ejecutando el mismo plan 

Vida quiero hacerte, sólo mía  
dejar recuerdos en la noche  
que nada nos nuble al despertar  
vida quiero hacerte, sólo mía  
dejar los cuerpos en la noche  
que nada nos nuble al despertar

Esperar nunca entender  
que somos muchos varios  
ejecutando el mismo plan...(bis)

Inuyasha terminó y Miroku comenzó a aplaudir

-¡Bravo, muy bien, salió excelente, tiene una gran voz señorita Kagome

-Gracias-se sonrojó ella

-Muy bien, vamos a almorzar entonces, estoy famélico-propuso Inuyasha

-Oh, lo siento, no podré acompañarlos-se disculpó Miroku-le prometí a Sango almorzar con ella hoy, pero vuelvo a las 2 acá para seguir, nos vemos-dijo parándose y yéndose a prisa antes de que su jefe le dijera que no.

-Primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en una mujer-dijo Inuyasha-bueno Higurashi, te invito a almorzar

-ehh… yo…-titubeó sonrojada la chica

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta

-Está bien-aceptó

--------------------------------------------

Corrió a toda velocidad por el centro comercial y entró abruptamente en la disquera provocando que los presentes se espantaran.

-Sango-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- disculpa… si llegué tarde

-No pasa nada, aún es temprano-lo tranquilizó algo sonrojada.

-que bien, pensé que llegaría atrasado, ¿Vamos?

-eh si, déjame terminar de imprimir algo

-Está bien.

Miroku se sentó en la recepción y comenzó a hojear algunas revistas. Cinco minutos después, Sango llegó donde él poniéndose las gafas.

-Listo-sonrió ella

-¿A dónde quiere ir la señorita?-preguntó mientras tendía el brazo

-A dónde quiera el caballero-rió ella siguiendo el juego y tomándole el brazo.

--------------------------------------------

Caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana, se sentaron en una mesita para dos y cada uno pidió lo que quería

-Ayer cuando te vi entrar en la disquera, te noté algo asustada, ¿te venían siguiendo?- preguntó Inuyasha

-No, la verdad es que me estaba escondiendo de alguien que me desagrada

-ah ¿eres de Tokyo Higurashi?

-No, soy de Kyoto

-¿y qué te hizo venir tan lejos?-preguntó-claro, si es que se puede saber

-quería estudiar medicina… de hecho estudié los dos primeros meses, pero la empresa de mi padre quebró y no pudieron seguir pagándome los estudios, yo decidí quedarme aquí para trabajar y juntar dinero para poder estudiar más adelante.

-Aquí está su orden-dijo la mesera dejando todo encima de la mesa y mirando descaradamente a Inuyasha- que lo disfruten

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-No sabes cuanto me molesta que hagan eso, ¡cómo si no hubiesen visto a un hombre en su vida por Dios!-exclamó provocando que Kagome riera

-Lo siento-dijo parando de reírse

-Y bueno, ¿tienes amigos o familiares aquí en Tokyo?

-No, la verdad es que estoy completamente sola, de hecho conozco muy poco

-Si gustas, un día de estos podría llevarte a conocer la ciudad-ofreció él sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

-Mu…muchas gracias-tartamudeó ella

-Higurashi, disculpa si he estado muy apático, es que tuve una discusión con mi hermano, es el segundo propietario de la disquera-dijo sin poder creer que le estuviera contando esas cosas a alguien que no fuera Kikyo o Miroku.

-¡oh, no se preocupe-sonrió ella haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera algo nervioso.

Terminaron de comer, dejaron el dinero y se fueron de vuelta al parque, aunque aún les quedaban 15 minutos antes de que llegara Miroku. Inuyasha se acercó a uno de los carritos del helado y pidió dos.

-Toma-dijo pasándole uno a la chica

-Gracias-dijo ella sentándose en el pasto.

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba el trinar de los pajarillos que se posaban en la pileta a beber agua y algunas voces de niños que salían a jugar.

-¿tienes hora?

-las 2 menos 5

-¡Lo colgaré si llega atrasado! ¡sabe que tenemos mucho que hacer!-gruñó haciendo que Kagome riera-¿qué sucede? Cada vez que gruño te ríes

-Lo… lo siento-se disculpó tratando de contenerse

-Vamos, dímelo, con confianza

-Es que… se ve muy gracioso cuando se enoja

-eres increíble, eres la primera persona que se ríe cuando gruño, la mayoría me teme-comentó asombrado

-oh, pero de verdad perdóneme si le molestó

-No, no me molestó en lo absoluto… tal vez tu y yo Higurashi podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos-murmuró más para sí, pero Kagome lo escuchó. Se vieron interrumpidos por la apresurada llegada de Miroku

-Creo que… que si sigo así… quedaré en los huesos… por tanto… correr-dijo agitado apoyándose en un farol.

-Entonces deberías aprender a repartir tu tiempo-dijo Inuyasha- ¿qué tal tu almuerzo con Sango? ¿alguna noticia?

-No-dijo abatido- aún no pasa nada… Señorita Kagome, ¿qué cree usted que debería hacer para conquistar a una mujer totalmente distinta a las otras?

-¿eh?-preguntó algo confundida

-Es por mi fama… de… mujeriego

-eso lo explica todo-dijo ella- a las mujeres nos molesta que los hombres sean mujeriegos y que coqueteen con otras.

-Es que es un mal de familia-se excusó

-¡Ya dejen de hablar tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar!-reclamó Inuyasha pasándole la guitarra a Miroku.

Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde trabajando en canciones, lograron hacer dos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, pasaré por Sango, nos vemos mañana ¡adiós!-se despidió poniéndose de pié

-Adiós, que tengas buen regreso-le sonrió Kagome

-Nos vemos, y llega puntual-acotó Inuyasha para luego mirar a Kagome- ¿quieres que ensayemos la última?

-Claro

Si vuelves por mí, no te des prisa, puedes pensar en sufrir  
si no estoy aquí, es por mi cuenta, no quiero hacer más por ti

Si ya no puedo besarte, como podré demostrar  
que ya no quiero esperarte, dejo todo el resto a mi azar.

No pidas perdón, ya no me sirve seguir viviendo en error  
no te sientas mal, yo voy más lejos de lo que me puedas dar

No pierdas tiempo en buscarme, como podré demostrar  
que ya no quiero esperarte ya no quiero nada de ti.

Si vuelves por mí, no te des prisa, puedes pensar en sufrir  
no pidas perdón, ya no me sirve seguir viviendo en error

Si ya no puedo besarte, como podré demostrar  
que ya no quiero esperarte, dejo todo el resto a mi azar.

No pierdas tiempo en buscarme, como podré demostrar  
que ya no quiero esperarte, ya no quiero nada de ti.

-Cantaste bien-felicitó él- ¿ya tienes un título para la canción?

-No… la verdad es que estaba pensando en algo como… "azar"

-Me gusta… Se queda entonces como "azar"

Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a aparecer, el sol se había ocultado por completo y los faroles estaban encendidos. Sólo quedaban ellos dos en el parque. Mientras Inuyasha guardaba la guitarra en la funda, Kagome se puso de pié

-Creo que es momento de irme, se hace tarde y no me ubico muy bien

-Pero si quieres te puedo ir a dejar

-No… no se moleste, tomaré un taxi-dijo aún sabiendo que era peligroso el lugar y que lo más probable era que se perdiera- bueno, hasta mañana-se despidió sonriendo

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó para ver si la chica se arrepentía ya que tenía un mal presentimiento

-Sí, estaré bien, gracias de todos modos, adiós-le dio una última sonrisa y se puso en marcha.

Atravesó el gigantesco parque y luego de cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que como sospechaba que pasaría, estaba perdida. No sabía en que lugar se encontraba ni que hacer para salir, ya que por ese lado no pasaba nada ni nadie.

Todo fue muy repentino, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapaban la boca. Trató de gritar pero la áspera mano del sujeto se lo impedía, como pudo lo mordió haciendo que éste aullara de dolor, aprovechó esos segundos y gritó como pudo.

-¡Ayuda por favor!

-Más vale que te calles si no quieres ver este cuchillo enterrado en tu cuello-le dijo el sujeto al oído mientras volvía a taparle la boca- no te resistas, no será por mucho tiempo…

-¡Suéltala!-ordenó una tercera voz que parecía furiosa

-¡No te metas a menos que quieras verla morir!- amenazó enterrando el cuchillo en el brazo de Kagome, la cual dio un grito desgarrador por el dolor.

-¡Dije que la soltaras maldito imbécil!-exclamó y con unos rápidos movimientos dejó al sujeto tirado en el piso inconciente- ¿te encuentras bien Kagome?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado

-Sí… muchas gracias…-no se había dado cuenta de quien la había rescatado, pero al mirarlo, supo en seguida quien era, esos ojos miel no podían ser de nadie más que no fuera Inuyasha.- Señor Taisho, no me había percatado de que era usted

-ya basta de formalidades Kagome… haces que me sienta viejo-trató de bromear y luego su expresión cambió abruptamente a una de preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te hizo algo más?

-No-negó tratando de sonreír- si no es por usted… es decir por ti… no se qué podría haber pasado… ¿cómo me encontró? Se suponía que ya te habías marchado

-Es que tenía claro que este parque era peligroso y decidí seguirte… no me gustaría que le pasara algo a nuestra nueva artista, sería fatal para nuestra disquera…-fingió él, no le gustaba dar a conocer lo que sentía realmente.

-_Así que era eso… y yo que pensé que se había preocupado de verdad… _

-¡Hey te estoy hablando!-exclamó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, estaba distraída-dijo dándose cuenta de que le había vendado el brazo para que parara de sangrar.

-Vamos, tenemos que curar eso-dijo indicando la herida en su brazo

La chica no se negó ni asintió, sólo se limitó a seguirlo. Caminaron en silencio y subieron al auto. Inuyasha prendió la radio y escuchó como Kagome cantaba por inercia.

-¿te gusta Christina Aguilera?-preguntó el

-Sí, me encanta, es mi ídola, canta muy bien y sus vocalizaciones son excelentes

-Tal vez algún día podrías hacer un cover de ella

-¿de… de verdad?-preguntó entusiasmada

-¡Claro, si manejas el inglés no veo el problema-sonrió él mientras estacionaba el auto frente al hospital

Entraron rápidamente en emergencias donde Kagome fue atendida de inmediato. Salieron cerca de las diez de la noche y el frío llenaba las calles de Tokyo.

-Ten-le dijo pasándole su chaqueta

-Gracias-la aceptó sin decir nada, ya que sólo estaba con una top y sentía que se congelaría si seguía así.

-Te iré a dejar a tu departamento, sube-le indicó abriendo la puerta del auto

Kagome subió silenciosamente, estaba realmente agradecida de su jefe.

-Si lo necesitas puedes tomarte la semana libre Kagome…

-yo… gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero ir

-Esa herida se veía muy mal, y si no sana por completo podría ser más grave

-De verdad no te preocupes… ya te has tomado muchas molestias por mí hoy, no me gustaría terminar siendo una carga para mi jefe.

-No eres una carga, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común lo hubiese hecho

-ah…-sólo pudo murmurar ella.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de Kagome. Inuyasha se estacionó y le pasó un papel con un número de teléfono

-Sé que no tienes a nadie en Tokyo, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha-dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que él le había prestado

-No, quédatela-le indicó para que ella no se la sacara- llévamela cuando quieras

-Está bien… Buenas noches Inuyasha

-Buenas noches Kagome- se despidió y encendió el motor para partir sabiendo que ese era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

N.a.: se me había olvidado poner en el capítulo anterior que las canciones son de un grupo chileno que me encanta que se llama "Saiko", así que si quieren saber como son, bajen canciones de ellos, son buenísimas. Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews :) ojala les haya gustado este capítulo!

**Marcelita**

**Citus**

**Hikari Dark**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**Melany Bolivar**

Bye!


End file.
